


Owari-magica: Magic needs plans

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [67]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The magi get together to plan out what todo about Belladona Cox
Series: Owari Magica [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Magic needs plans

**Author's Note:**

> WORD COUNT | POINTS  
> cockabeetle 1455 words | 1425 points  
> IllegalSympathy 816 words | 810 points  
> Chara2194 611 words | 605 points  
> ice-ice-bunny 1327 words | 1315 points  
> PrinceTheKing 1083 words | 1040 points  
> rosepowder 854 words | 825 points  
> snubby25 809 words | 805 points
> 
> EXP: 5  
> Purification: 5%  
> Originally: April 22 2020

ORDER: Vondila/Salem , Mariana/Luis , Vanessa , Chara , Percy , Sierra , Ophelia

, Chance

Vondila paced through the sanctuary, she was worried. Her sister had bought new tables and chairs that were all set up. Somethings still hadn't been replaced like the TV and the store's counter top. They needed more people for that. A white board was placed in front of were the TV was normally. She hadn't seen anyone since everything was damaged and for some reason she was worried. They all knew or they should all know. But why was all this worrying her so much?

Salem watched her twin pace from one of the new chairs. She had gotten a light wood this time to try and keep things bright and all the chairs were padded now. Von had practically moved into the sanctuary since they found it in ruin. Something about how she can protect it. Salem had tried to argue things can be replaced but she can't but her twin didn't listen to her. "They should be here soon Von. Relax." She made no move to stop her sister but she wanted her to stop pacing.

Mariana had found herself more than a little worried, by the destruction of the Sanctuary, but... after helping clean it up, she'd gotten used to the idea. She was not, however, used to her brother's new height . He was ginormous! Who let him get this big???? "Von, we're here!"

Luis had kind of forgotten he and Ana hadn't really seen each other since Christmas, when she'd texted him about going to the Sanctuary to help Vondila and Salem. He hoped no one else got so worked up about it, he was already tired just from Ana's grumbling. He didn't really know what to expect when it came to the destruction. "You don't need to yell, Hermana..."

Arriving with Ana, Vanessa spent the journey there lightly switching between teasing Luis about his height and offering some help for growth-spurts (shoe liners to help his tendons and access to better fitting clothes). Honestly, her stomach was in knots. After her blowing up at Percy last time as well as her run-in with Belladonna not even a few days ago, she felt like she was speeding towards the end of her rope. Hopefully getting a plan sorted and in motion would make things better.

Chara had arrived to the beach walking from her home straight there, she decided to leave her guitar behind, She felt this meeting did not need her distracted for this. She just needed to go and listen and state her own opinion... she only a few days ago learned about their fate to be a witch, and while she can to accept it her emotional strength felt a little strained . Eventually she reached the sanctuary door. And knocked before “Chara is coming in” she gently smiled trying to keep positive

Percy hadn't quite forgiven Nessa after what happened the other day. He wanted to, in theory, but the whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth. He hadn't seen most of the group since his and Ana's last sparring session, which had left a shiny scar over his nose, and the encouraging words about his looks now felt hollow, considering how Nessa had acted. His dad dropped Percy and Sierra off at the beach, a short distance from the Sanctuary, and when he entered he was sure his look was still sullen. He didn't want to bring the mood down, but he'd probably just keep to himself. Unless, of course, someone picked a fight.

Sierra looked around. She had only been to the sanctuary a handful of times, once to just sneak in and grab her bag. It was childish to avoid the place, but she rationalized it as having no reason to go. Now after being a hermit boy for two weeks, Percy was dragging her out here with practically no explanation. She poked his arm, before flashing him a small smile. At least, he was out of his room. If this was what it took to see Percy not hiding himself away again then she could deal with one awkward and uncomfortable day.

Ophelia was nervous- although recently, when had she not been feeling that way? She needed to show up to this meeting and figure out what was going on. But she was still nervous to be in the same room as Von and everyone else.

Chance peeked her head in to see that everyone was already here. Or at least, a large bulk of them. Looks like they had all shown up early. It was time now, wasn't it? Or was she late? Fearing that she might be late she quietly slipped in among the group, giving a small dip of the head instead of a usual cheerful greeting. They were here for business after all. Better to take it seriously.

Vondila stopped at Ana's voice. She saw that it was Ana, Luis (who had grown a lot taller), and Nessa. "Hey guys." She tried to smile. God this was going to be hard. "Luis I'm glad you could come." She waved her one hand. She heard Chara's voice. "Hey Chara." She wasn't sure how everyone had taken the truth but she would find out soon. "Percy and Sierra." She called at them when they came in she felt like she needed to keep moving or she would drown. "Hey Ophelia." She smiled at the girl still worried about how she took the truth so calmly, something felt wrong. "Chance come on in we're just starting." She waved her to come closer to the group. "Okay so everyone sit down so we can start."

Salem watched her sister. She was trying but her exhaustion was all over her face, bags under her eyes the smile that failed. "Hey everyone!" She called to the first three. "Wow Luis the new height suits you." She complimented. He looked good. She greeted everyone as they came in but not like her twin that kept moving. She was worried to say the least.

"Thanks," Luis ducked his head, flushing a little at the complement. He wasn't used to that, and awkwardly shuffled over to hide behind Sierra and Percy. It doesn't really work as 'hiding', but at least he's over with them instead of hovering with his sister. Who popped by Percy to kiss his cheek and whisper some encouragement in his ear. " I'm still in your corner, okay? Just remember my advice. " Before she breezes over to greet Ophelia and Chance. "Hey!! You two feeling okay? Need something as a pick-me-up?"

Vanessa puts on a professional smile and waves at the other girls. "Nearly everyone's here. Glad you all could make it" Her smile tightens at Percy but she gives a cordial nod in his direction. She's cooled off and so long as he wasnt going to defend Belladonna, she would be civil. Turning to the Morsons she gave them both a reassuring hug.

Chara smiled glad to see everyone there, Von being a leader, Salem being support, Ana being the cheerleader superior cheering others up. Nessa being mature and supportive. Chance Ophelia and Sierra who she didn’t know as well still seemed good. Percy seemed ok and she hoped that was the case. First time seeing Luis and was amazed how tall he was but she didn’t want to bother people.

Percy ruffled Sierra's hair before wrapping an arm around Luis' neck to pull him down a bit and lean on him, breathing out in relief at having people on his side. He needed to remember he wasn't alone. He flashed Luis a smile, then rested his other elbow on Sierra's shoulder. Finally ready, he nodded to Von. He didn't acknowledge Ana, but he didn't think he needed to. She knew where he stood, how he felt.

"Luis! Its nice to see you again," she beamed up at him. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad. She cast a glance at the other magi, but didn't give much more, at most giving Chance a small wave. She'd never actually spoke to most of them outside of witch battles before. That left her a bit out of her element. Of course, she knew she should be polite and pretend she gave a shit, but this was going to be a long day and that wasn't where her priorities lied today. Sierra reached up to try to return the hair ruffle. If she had to fix her pigtails, she wasn't going to let Percy get off completely scot free.

Ophelia nodded and sat down. " I won't say no to a little bit of candy." She replied to Ana. She looked around the sanctuary, had they changed the furniture? It just felt off.

Chance returned the wave before taking a seat, her eyes widening a bit at the offer. “Oh, no I’m alright. Thank you.” She smiled, waving her hand again this time to emphasize her words. Something was up and she wanted to be able to focus to know what it was. She has a hunch the more experienced magi already knew.

Vondila pressed her lips and brought her hand to in front of it like she was praying. She brought down the hand once she noticed that it didn't work well with one hand. "Okay. So we're all here to talk about." She turned around picked up a dry erase marker and wrote on the board. 'Belladona' was in the middle of the board. "What we should do about Belladona." She continued writing. "What has she done? She has threatened all of us. Took my arm. And destroyed the sanctuary, we think." She really wasn't sure anymore if it was her or not. She stepped away to show what was writen. 'Threaten us, took Von's arm, destroyed the sanctuary?' She looked at Salem. "The note please?" Von watched as Salem stuck the note to the whiteboard. "This was left here in sanctuary after it was destroyed. Now I would like to preference this, the structure is fine, its protected by magic. It was what was in here that was damaged." She turned around again and started writing again. "Now I only have one idea what to do but I only want to use it as a last resort." Vondila stepped away and showed written was 'Kill Belladona.' "But I would like not to do that." She gestured at the words. "Does anyone have any ideas on what we can do?"

Salem watched as her twin wrote and spoke. When she was asked to she stuck the note on the board with some tape. She had made copies so everyone can look at it. "Does anyone want a copy to look at?" She held up the stack of copies. She flinched at the idea of her twin killing Belladona but if that had to happen then so be it.

Mariana was honestly impressed that Von had said it might not have been Bella. "If Belladona didn't do it, I still think it was her idea. The Sanctuary's wall changes color when a magi touches it. It was blue when we saw the destruction." Ana added, touching the wall and letting the stripe bleed to pink as she spoke.

Luis raised a hand, stepping around to get closer to Salem. "I'd like a copy, please. I can share with Sierra and Percy."

"I don't think she physically did it" Vanessa chimed in, leaning against a wall near the front she eyed Percy for his response before continuing. "I had a run in with her a few days ago, amongst a lot of her BS, I lied about the Grave Yard being trashed too, she didn't seem torn up over it, but she did seem surprised. She's working with someone" she warned. There was a lot of other things, threats made on both ends, but that was something she wanted to tell Vondila and Ana in private, the mood was tense enough without brining that up.

Chara frowned "I received a letter only a few days ago, it read, 'Your grief will be your end'... I tore it up and tossed it out my window. But... I feel like if she wants to use our grief against us, to at least warn her to back off we hit her with the same thing. I don't know what exactly but she must have a source of grief of some sort." she noted as she never actually SEEN Bella yet.

Percy felt Nessa's eyes on him but kept his eyes on Von, mouth setting slightly. Right, attack him for saying something similar, then say it in front of the group. Some leader. And the fact that she'd run into Bella? Protectiveness and annoyance bubble up and he squeezes Sierra and Luis a bit closer to him. He didn't mind his hair getting messed with, or Luis asking for the note. If anything, it was just study materials for his talk with the two of them later.

Sierra leaned into Percy. Great, she was being dragged into some obnoxious mess she wasn't even a part of. She'd never even spoken to the magi, why did she care what they were doing... Wait. Letter? Hmm... She leaned up, looking towards Chara. "DId that letter happen to have a red diamond on it?" She wanted to say that explained everything, but really she was just even more confused.

Ophelia froze when she heard Vanessa say that she thought someone was working with Belladona. But she had nothing to do with... this at least. Did that mean there was someone else? That didn't make her feel any better. "I'll like a copy.." she answered. Someone else working with Belladonna?

Chance couldn't imagine more than one person wanting this goal. She could hardly imagine one person wanting it at all. And... if she was after thinning out the competition than what goof would teaming up do? "I also found a note. On the window of my bedroom... But I'd like to see that one if you don't mind... Mine had a red diamond on it... and a threat. It had to be from her..." She explained softly.

Vondila started writing again. "So that means, Ana, Nessa, Percy, Ophelia, Chara, Chance, and Sierra have all gotten notes." She wrote down the names of the magi with threats on top. And started writing the notes she remembered next to the names.

'Ana: Von has killed magi

Nessa: Twin's are lying

Percy: Salem let a magi die

Ophelia: Magic will kill you

Chara: grief will be your end

Sierra:

Chance:'

"Okay what did the two say?" She stepped away for a moment.

Salem started handing out the copies. She looked at the board and added. "Von killed magi so they didn't have to turn and in self defense cause they wouldn't stop trying to kill her. Some old Vets wouldn't let me help someone and they died. Were not lying. Magi turn into witches." She explained what the background behind each threat meant.

Luis took the note and looked it over as he stood next to Sierra and Percy. " There's a few people missing. And I'm not sure who some of these are supposed to be ..." he muttered, pointing to the teal circle in the middle. "Is this supposed to be you?" He asks Sierra, eyebrows knit together.

Mariana huffed out a sigh, and gave Vanessa a look at her only now mentioning a run in. How many has that been? Ana was getting tired of being kept out of the loop. "Oi, Percy! Do we want to talk about the note?"

"Note? Like what she sent you two"? Vanessa asked, the gist of the threat was already on the board but if they wanted to come forward with anything then they could go ahead. She had planned on telling Ana about her run in sooner, but the things Bella said hit closer to home than she thought even Bella planned and she was still trying to dissect just what she had threatened her with. She'll tell Ana and the twins' more after this.

Chara nods "It had my star on the front and the red diamond on the inside. I don't know how she knows anything about me as I'm one of the newest members, but I have a gut feeling and the note we see here leads me to thinking... she's trying to push us to the edge..." she noted looking at the copy note everyone soon had

Percy pressed his nose into Luis' neck for a second to ground himself, taking a deep breath before the boy pulled away and Percy could make eye contact with Ana, then offers her a mean, catty sort of smile. "Honestly, no. If I wanted my words to be taken and used against me, I'd be happy to." He looks to Salem next, expression fading back to neutral. "You're our leaders and we trust you. The letters are probably just to get some wiggle room to break that."

Leaders? Really? Because it was Percy and she knew he was probably still pretty far from 100%, Sierra tried hide her distaste. She was here because she cared about Luis and Percy, thats it, not for anyone else. She looked to Luis first, softly answering his question. "It could be. Though I don't understand what I have to do with this, I've never even spoken to her." She turned back to the group, leaning against Percy as she scrolled through her phone. "I took a picture of the note, it said..." the intention was to send it to Luis, but she never got around to it. She scrolled till she found it. "Alright, its 'There is more than just fear to worry about. ' I mean its kind of creepy that she knew my wish." It didn't make sense how she knew it. If someone else told her the wish though, then that would explain it. Only one person she told she wish to, she didn't trust well enough to know they would not to cross her. There was also only one magi she knew for sure wasn't on that note. Sierra tried not to let her eyes wander as she thought. If she was right then it was best to not mention it, she continued, "Honestly this whole thing reeks of cowardice, if she wants to fuck with us then why not actually show her face rather than hiding behind notes and property damage."

Ophelia look at the drawn note that Salem handed out. It was obviously not done by Belladona. You could tell that in an instance. The soul gems were off and somewhere missing... she looked over it again. If she was correct Percy and Ana's and hers weren't on the paper. Unless her and Chara shared one, but she doubted it. "This note, doesn't even have all the symbols right..." she muttered. Would that mean it was someone who didn't know them? Or perhaps someone who was pretending not to know them.

"My note said something about my bad luck not being up yet... that I still had something unlucky left..." Chance mumbled as she stared down at the note. She didn't like this. Not one bit. She did take note of the fact that the older ones were referred as leaders though. So this team did have leaders? She'd have to keep that in mind. It made sense, they were the most experiences. They seemed to know the ins and outs of this. She was glad to have leaders to look up to at least.

Vondila wrote the last two notes down. "Okay." She chewed on the back end of the marker for a moment looking at all the individual notes and the note left for her and Salem to find. She then started writing again. "Anyone can learn anything about any magi from the incubators with the right question. Thats how Bella know wishes, names, ages, and anything that you've told them." She wrote down Eb and Flow. "We also know Bella is after our grief seeds." She wrote that down as well. She then started writing next to the list of names and notes.

'Ana: Von has killed magi -break trust with Von

Nessa: Twin's are lying -break trust with twins

Percy: Salem let a magi die -break trust with Salem

Ophelia: Magic will kill you -cause grief about wish

Chara: grief will be your end -cause panic and/or confusion

Sierra: More then fear -cause panic and/or confusion

Chance: still one moment of unlucky -cause panic and/or confusion'

Vondila stepped out of the way. "Okay so this is was all these notes might be trying to do." She drew a connection line from all of them to one point. "And this is what she's trying to do." She wrote 'cause everyone to despair/turn to witches' she looked everything over and then at the note left for her and Salem. "This." She points to it. "Is for Salem and I, I think. The queen of spades. My soul gem turns into a spade." She stepped away again to try and get an idea from the others.

Salem sat back down after handing out the copies and started to take notes of what Vondila was saying. "There's also the question of why. Maybe if we can think of that reason then we can stop her in a more peaceful means." She was shooting in the dark but didn't want blood on anyone's hands most of all her twin's.

Mariana nodded at Percy. She'd keep her observations about the Queen of Spades to herself, then. Anyone who'd met Von would have drawn it to look like her, not like Salem. She crossed her arms and didn't offer any input.

Luis shrugged. "She seemed pretty keen just to mess with anyone who's a magi in Seaford, Anana, it's not specifically about you." He frowned. "I do think it might be best to try talking things out some, if only to try that avenue before it's written off and burned completely."

"Every time she's talked to anyone. it's to stir shit, I can't imagine we'd get far" Vanessa sighed, remembering every other encounter with the woman before looking at Ana. "But I'll leave it to a vote" She didn't expect it to go well in any sense but aside from some sort of duel to the death, she couldn't imagine any other way to get Belladonna to back off.

Chara frowned “I wanna avoid bloodshed as much as everyone, and if we do talk we need neutral ground... and frankly based on what’s she trying to do is control us through emotional abuse, I’ve dealt with people like that and reasoning is the last thing they want...” she said seriously

Percy glanced between Luis and Ana, then to Sierra, where Luis had actually been looking. Anana... like, banana? He usually didn't question the sibling's nicknames, but he was desperately curious. He'd locked himself in his room for two weeks and done nothing but play animal crossing and splatoon in his attempt to cheer himself up. What had changed? He shakes his head and shifts so he can hold his own arms close to his chest. "What's the point of a vote, with you?" He asked, finally acknowledging Nessa. He didn't think he could keep a lid on it much longer.

Sierra looked up at him. He wasn't wrong, though she supposed they had much different reasons for thinking that. She finally relented leaning against him with all his shifting. Wanting something to do with her hands, she undid one of her scruffled pigtails as looked to the brunette. Carefully brushing her fingers through her hair, she spoke, "Do whatever you want, I'm still not getting involved in your mess. The only business I have with her is a note with some pathetic accuse for a threat on it."

Ophelia noticed the hostility between Nessa and Percy- had something happened? She didn't know Percy that well, but the interaction between them just seem a bit off. And hearing Sierra saying that it wasn't her problem... made her grimace. She wasn't immune to everything that was going on. She wanted to say something, but that would be a bit hypocritical due to her current arrangement.

Chance glanced between everyone in the room nervously, noticing the argument that was going on. She really didn’t have much of an opinion on it and she didn’t want to get involved or make it worse. But she had to voice her concerns... “Ah... I... don’t really have any good suggestions but I think I would like to find a way to solve this peacefully. The threats are scary but they’re also behind the protection of night anonymity. Maybe if we all approached her at once we might be able to get her to talk?” She suggested She knew Belladonna was violent but maybe in a large enough pack they could’ve safe?

Vondila wanted something peaceful but it was hard to see that happening for her. She started chewing her marker again then what Sierra said set her off. "Even if you try and stay out of she'll just bring you in to it." She grabbed at her hair. "I don't know why she's attacking us all I know is we have to stop her." She looked right at Sierra. "We need to work together or she wont leave anyone alone." She was pissed now. "Belladona will hurt everyone in this room if we don't do something." She turned around again and wrote what Chance said. All of them confronting her would work. "Any other ideas." She gritted out. They needed ideas then they could make a plan for those ideas.

Salem stayed quite through her twin's out burst. She was right. Belladona needed to be stopped and if they wanted anything but blood shed they would need to work together.

Mariana sighed, and leaned forward, kicking off the wall and standing up straighter. "I wouldn't go for a big showdown confrontation at first. Maybe send a couple of people who are confident they can handle her, won't listen to her lies or let their own biases color their reactions if she is open to compromise. I'd suggest who to send... but I think we know who I'd suggest." She looks from Von, to Salem, and Vanessa, before looking to Percy. "If you want to listen, keep in mind that you're not the only valid perspective."

Luis looked at his sister in surprise, he hasn't heard her be so serious in a long time. He stands up straighter himself. "Is she likely to attack people who don't have magic? She seems kind of focused on all of you." He motions around, trying to fish for information so he can formulate a proper plan. If nothing else, he'll help Percy deal with this on their own time.

Vanessa glared at Percy. "The point of a vote, Perce" she said his name with sharp emphasis. "Is because your "girlfriend" wants everyone in this room dead or worse." She didn't know how deep his relationship with Bella was, not really. But she had been trying to play nice, agreeing with the peaceful options but if he was going to be like that then who cares. "The quicker we get her to back off the better"

Chara frowned this wasn't good, she frowned, there must be something to stop this! She decided to walk over to salem since no one noticed her if this fight continued on she intended to leave and find belladonna, while she doubts talking will work... but she can't do nothing.

Percy took a few steps forwards, not wanting Sierra or Luis to be in front of him for this, his arms still crossed and nails digging in. "I'm sorry," His voice was sugar-sweet as he looked Nessa over. "But maybe you should consider listening to your own fucking girlfriend for once, rather than putting words in my mouth. I've proved my loyalties, but you don't seem to give a shit. So again, what's the point of a vote? You made your mind up already." He spat the last sentence out, shaking his head.

Girlfriend... It felt like she was dosed with ice water. Sierra pulled out her other pigtail while fidgeting. Girlfriend? That was crazy. Percy would have told her right? Those two hadn't even been talking or Percy hadn't ever mentioned the other magi to Sierra, right? Right? She was Percy's friend, he would tell her something like this. Sierra pushed those thoughts aside. The brunette was full of shit. Percy said it himself, she was putting words in his mouth. Sierra moved past Percy as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Why are you even so scared of her anyways? She's just one magi. I mean if she really is trying to turn us to witches, are you really so weak willed that one coward with just some scary words could do it? If that's the case then maybe she's not wrong!!!" She teases, increasing in volume as she goes twisting into a frustrated yell. They were all starting to really piss her off. This wasn't her problem and she wasn't going to let some pissy butterfly bitch tell her what to do. Being a magi didn't mean she owed them her help. They could all turn to witches for all she cared. As long as Percy was ok, then she didn't need them.

Percy was dating Belladona? Was that a real thing? She might have the gather the courage to ask her about it.. since Percy didn't seem to deny it. Ophelia glared at Sierra. "Some people actually feel fear..." she muttered. "Just because you can't understand that... doesn't give you the right to say that we should all die."

Chance looked around the room worriedly, the facts and accusations mingling and confusing her. Normally she was one to try and cheer people up and deescalate problems but this was one she knew she had no say in. She withdrew in on herself, worrying about the words the others had said. Was she weak for being afraid of a magi who could dismember someone? She didn’t think so... she had only just learned to fight after all. It was rational to fear a stronger fighter but she couldn’t help but question it.

Vondila watched everything happening she couldn't take this anymore. She was looking into a mirror of how she used to be. Not caring and starting fights. She couldn't take this anymore. Out of reflex she transformed and was holding her wand pointing it to the ceiling she fired. "SHUT UP!" She screamed along with the shot. Dust came down but nothing else. "All of us fighting wont get us any where. Vanessa-" She pointed her wand at the girl. "-stop attacking Percy, if he is talking to Belladona so what that could help towards a peaceful solution. Percy-" She pointed her wand at the boy. "-step away from Vanessa. Sierra-" She pointed her wand at Sierra. "-I used to be like you not caring about other magi till I was alone. You might not feel fear anymore but that doesn't mean you need to tell everyone off." She was pissed livid even. "Bellaona wants to us to be split up." She pointed at the board. "She's trying to get us to fight with each other so we gain grief faster. All she's done is send notes and take my FUCKING ARM!" She yelled out the last part. "I'm trying to think of the group here but you all are making it hard." She looked at everyone.

Salem was about to step in when her twin lost it. She looked at her sister with concern she wasn't going to fire her wand at anyone would she? But she was right in a lot of ways.

Luis reaches past Percy to pick Sierra up by the armpits and drag her back, keeping an arm around her shoulders and leaning on her to keep her from pushing past again. He whispers in her ear. " I agree with some of what you said, but please do keep in mind you are part of this group, if for no other reason than because of Percy. "

Mariana let out a breath. "Sorry, Vondila. Do you mind if I take Percitito, Azucar, and my hermano outside to calm down? It might help to have some distance and quiet time for a bit."

Vanessa let out a slow breath and back off. Vondila was right, this wasn't how this was supposed to go, they were meant to be looking for peaceful ways to deal with this and she was the one getting riled up. She went over to one of the remaining chairs and slumped down heavily, looking rather sorry for herself.

Chara was relieved the arguing was over but still felt anger over what belladonnas actions however small was affecting the entire group. she walked over to Von putting a gentle hand on her shoulder to show support, She had been through so much cause of this girl and everyone arguing wasn't helping. normally she'd say something but what could she say? she was one of the newest people they wont listen, but the least she can do is support everyone no matter what happens, she had started to calm down now that the yelling has seemed to calm down, and hopefully stay that way.

Percy took a deep breath and looked to Ana, then behind him. Where Luis had bodily picked Sierra up, and was now holding the furious girl still. Unbidden, a surprised laugh escapes him, and he ruffles her hair and squishes her cheeks, leaning in so that he's the only thing she can see. "Calm down, Si. Breathe. I'm not gonna make you fight my battles for me." After he finished, he straightened and glanced over his shoulder at Von. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you upset. I just... couldn't control myself. Until we're calmed down, we'll be outside. That okay with you?" He glanced back to his roommate, where his warm hands were still cupping her cheeks.

Sierra struggled in Luis's hold. "You think I'm fighting your battle! You think that's what this is?!" As Percy's hands held her cheeks, she breathed out a bit and paused her struggling. "Look Percy, I care about you and I would fight for you if you needed, but don't take this for what its not. I..." Looking at him was too much right now. She shook her head, shaking off his hands. All of her adrenaline left at once leaving her feeling hallow. "Luis, just put me down, I'm done with this bullshit. I need to go clear my head. How about I meet you back at the house later Percy, ok?"

Ophelia shook so hard she almost fell out of her chair when Von yelled and blasted her wand into the ceiling. Her heart raced. She had been distracted with everyone fighting, but that wasn't what she was here for. She needed to figure out what they were planning, but she needed to wait for them to at least think about plans first.

Chance flinched at the fire, looking shocked that someone had been forced to use a weapon to get all of their attention. At least it seemed to have work. The fighting was dying down— or a more accurate metaphor regarding fire was that it was being put out. It was frightening to know that they were falling into the trap Belladonna had set for them so easily. She’d only just joined this team and they were already being torn apart. Wasn’t there something she could do?

Vondila looked at everyone and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Go outside and cool off for a moment." She sighed and dropped her transformation and she was holding on to her soul gem. She gave Chara a weary smile. "You know what everyone take a minute cause I sure as hell need one." She clutched her soul gem and walked right into the grave yard. This sucked all of this sucked. They didn't really have a plan all she knew now was there was tension between people and that some were on the fence about all this. Sierra worried her but that would be something to deal with later. She looked around the room she walked into all the magi that came before all them. Her name one day will be on this wall. It was dark so she couldn't make out any names, the candle for Etsuko had burnt out months ago. All that remained was her name. She leaned on the only empty wall and closed her eyes. Maybe there was something she could do, but she didn't know if it would work or not.

Salem watched as her twin entered the grave yard. She wasn't about to follow no matter how much she wanted to. She knew Von just needed a moment. Salem sighed and slouched down. She looked at the others and her eyes landed on Sierra. She wanted to yell at the young magi but knew it wouldn't do anything.

Mariana stood back for a bit. "Von, if you trust me, would it be alright if I go through with my idea? I'll explain it all later, once everyone has calmed down. But I did come up with something, before Vanessa picked a fight with Percy again." She smiled. "I can take charge a bit if you all need a bit, but let me know, okay?"

Luis let Sierra go, stepping back and shrinking in on himself. He hadn't handled that well, had he? He shouldn't have assumed...

"Ana's right" Vanessa nodded, not really looking at anyone. "She always has a good plan" What was she doing? She wasn't always like this, the idea of fighting used to make her sick with fear and now it seemed like she was constantly finding herself watching her back for the next attack, she hated this entire situation and she hated herself for becoming like this. Glancing up at the others she smiled weakly; "Thanks for stepping in, Ophie. I appreciate it." then looking moreso at Chance and Chara she added "I'm sorry you had to see all that. It's...it's been a long year" she slumped. Had that letter really been a year ago? Just how long was Bella gonna be breathing down their necks.

Percy herded Luis and Ana outside, feeling better somehow. Von didn't sound mad at him in particular. He hadn't fucked everything up. He wasn't alone. He was worried about Sierra, but he trusted her to handle herself. As soon as the air hits his face, he's finally calm again. He leans on Luis, shoes sinking into the sand and making him shorter against the other boy. "Thank you."

Sierra made her way outside, and casted a look at Percy and Luis. Percy leaning happily against the other boys side. They looked cute together. She shook her head, ignoring the tightening in her chest and kept walking. Needing to clear her head hadn't been a lie. Being here wasn't helping anything, it just wound her up more. She didn't want to be in their stupid little group, fighting witches together had always been nothing more than a convenience. She spoke softly, not having it in her to turn and face him, "Try not to be back to the house too late, Percy. If you eat dinner while you're out text me, otherwise we can pick something out together." For now she needed to clear her head. Then Sierra needed to get down to business.

Ophelia turned towards Ana. So she had some sort of an idea? That was good, she wasn't sure how much longer she would just sit here amist the arguing. "What were you thinking Ana?" She asked.

This was a bit of a mess wasn’t it? Chance sighed softly, playing with one of her braids as everyone took a moment to breath. When she overheard someone suggest a plan she glanced up with a hopeful expression. Maybe they could get this back on track after all? She could hope. That’s something she always needed to hold onto…

Vondila heard Ana and called back. "Yeah of course." She let the darkness consume her for the time being. She just needed to breath. She was so tired and wanted to sleep. Tired not only due to the lack of good sleep but tired of Belladona, tired of the others and their problems, and tired of being a magi. She was losing hope that the day will come when she'll out live this curse. Maybe Salem was wrong but what else did she have? She didn't really have a team anymore did she. Vanessa and Percy seem to be at each other's throats. Ana's trying to keep them from fighting. Ophelia has been so quite since Belladona showed up. Avril has gone missing. And then theres all these new kids.

Salem rubbed her head tired of all this. If Ana wanted take over fine but really they needed a plan something todo that won't end in blood shed.

Ana let Percy herd her outside, and waited until they were finished moving before turning to him. "My idea. Is to have us both talk to her, at once. It's not that I don't trust you , it's that I don't trust me . If I come at her... and she transforms, I'll shoot her again. And that's not helpful for anyone. I need you there to help keep her calm, and help me keep my head. And maybe... we can come to a compromise."

Luis stood up as well, startled by the plan. It... made a lot of sense, really. He could see why the others might argue against it, though. He glanced towards the door of the Sanctuary, watching for someone to come looking. Would they actually agree to Ana's plan?

Vanessa rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling very, very tired. Hopefully Ana's plan would could do something, as much as she doubted Belladonna would actually come to a compromise after everything, but she'd really rather not have to enlist the younger group into actually killing another person.

Chara nods at least somewhat relaxing some, if Von hadn’t exploded, admittedly she probably would have. She looked at her soul gem and sure enough it looked darker. Probably everyone’s was. Why did Belladona do this? Why did she torture everyone here for over a year if what Nessa said was true, “I just wish there was more I could do to help...” she noted quietly

Percy waved his goodbye to Sierra before he listened to the plan. He blinked. Talking to Ana and Bella at the same time... His cheeks reddened a bit, but he hid his face in his shoulder until it went down. "A lot of the times when I'm talking to her I feel like- like I have control of myself, but like I'm underwater, and she's the water. She's everywhere. And just because I can handle it doesn't mean I won't appreciate the help for a difficult conversation. It's hard to stay on task with her." He felt even lighter, just thinking about everything, though Sierra's departure was going to be on his mind until he got to talk to the shorter girl again.

Ophelia watched Ana go out, to talk to Percy about something. She still was thinking about Vanessa's girlfriend comment to him... If that was true, where did he stand? And what did that mean for her? She looked over the copied note from earlier, trying to see if she missed anything. Anything that would give away who did this.

“I wish there was something I could do... but I wouldn’t want to get in the way. I’m new here and there’s not a lot I have to offer.” Chance admit softly. She couldn’t seem to stay quiet any longer. “But I’m a supporter after all.” She offered a small smile. “It’s not my place to be on the front lines and I know my place is here supporting all of you... so whatever you need me to do... just let me know. Even if it’s just staying out of this.”

Vondila just wanted to get this over with and go home and sleep for the next twenty-hours. She walked out of the grave yard and to the front door opening it a bit to call out. "When ever you're ready Ana I would love to hear your plan." She closed the door and walked back over to the white board and stood there waiting.

Salem listened to those that did chat. She looked at her twin as she walked to the front door and then back to the white board she looked tired and everything was really hitting her sister right now. She didn't have grief seeds at the moment that could be used and Von couldn't go find more for the store till she was back to 100%.

"Right!" Ana called to Von, and turned back to Percy. "I understand. I wanna be there for you. And... when I present this to the group... don't react like I talked about it. I already know what some of them will think if they hear it. And... the fact that Chara's gem isn't on the note is making me nervous, and I don't want to say anything too compromising in case something gets out." She took a breath.

Luis frowned. "Are you sure it was... Chara? Who was left off?"

Vanessa glanced up at Vondila, sheepishly before avoiding her look again, instead she focused on breathing and calming herself down. Ana was gonna put herself out there and elaborate on her plan and she was gonna keep her cool, she felt her hands trembling and held them to her legs to steady them.

Percy glanced between Luis and Ana. He hadn't thought about which of the girls had been left off, due to not thinking about their matching soul gems before. All he'd noticed was that his own was technically not present, and Ana's, which were both easily accounted for due to his own... deal. He felt a wave of nausea at the thought, which was usually so comfortable. It felt like Nessa's words had poisoned every interaction he'd had with Bella, along with how he felt about the situation. He didn't want to be attacked for doing what was right, and he didn't want to be seen as the villain for something that wasn't a crime. He nodded. "Alright. I'll pout and lean on Lu. Lu, keep a straight face?" He says it partially as a joke, hoping the taller boy laughs. This whole night had been too stressful, but he didn't regret most of it. If he hadn't said something, Nessa wouldn't have left him alone.

Ophelia waited, getting a bit nervous the longer they were out there talking. She wish she knew what they were saying.. she needed to know. Ophelia took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. It was probably nothing.

Chance decided to stay quiet, trying to not look defeated. She wasn’t sure what to say and was afraid to make it worse by interjecting. She may have wished to have better luck but she knew better than to push it in a situation like this. She straightened her back, waiting to see how this unfolded.

Vondila sighed and tapped her foot. She wanted to know this plan Ana had and move on from there. She watched the door and waited for everyone to come in.

Salem looked over her notes and went to a clean page to add more. She hoped what ever plan Ana had would be the one they chose cause if not she had a feeling things wont go well.

Luis flushed and nodded, hugging Percy quickly before leading the way inside.

Ana looped an arm around Percy's shoulders as she led him back inside, and made a show of handing him to her brother. "Alright. I still think sending all of us to confront her would just end in a bloodbath, and we should wait on that until we don't have any other options. My idea, is to send two of us to talk to her. I have a couple ideas for who it should be, but if you'd like to debate amongst yourselves who you'd like to nominate, go ahead." She stood up tall, head high, as she walked up next to Von and the whiteboard.

Vanessa gave a warm smile to Ana, proud probably wasn't the right word for how she felt, seeing her up there, admiration? Relief? Whatever it was she was happy to have her. Sitting up straighter and clearing her voice she replied; "Guess it goes without saying but I should probably sit this one out".

Chara was deep in thought as well, listening to concepts but she sighed "I'm just gonna ask it, anything you guys think i can do to help?" she asked

Percy couldn't help but glance at her. She spent the war council with Von and Ana, ignoring Ana's statements, and then again when Nessa jumped to conclusions over his single phrase, 'i'll talk to bella', and then again here today. Sitting it out... He finds the frown to be real as he leans on Luis, not caring if he looked like a petulant child. He knew how to mind his tongue and not start a fight when it wasn't his place.

Ophelia looked towards Ana, Percy, and Luis, when they entered. She peeked around, looking to see if Sierrra was there, but couldn't find her. Ophelia guessed that she probably left like she said she was going to. That was fine. She was getting a little annoyed with her. She turned back to Ana when she mentioned sending two people to Belladona. She didn't know if it would be a smart idea to volunteer or not. Probably not right now. "But how would you even find her?" She asked, actually curious about that.

Vondila nodded in agreement. She knew Belladona's fighting style and it wasn't a safe one. Maybe the distance and mages could deal with her but it would be hard. "I know I'll just try and fight her so I'm can't go." She admitted.

Salem thought it was a good plan just knew her and Von couldn't be the ones to go. "I will punch her so I'm out."

Mariana glanced around the room, humming to herself. She let her eyes settle on Ophelia's own, and frowned. The easy answer, was the same way Bella found out where they were. The incubators. She shrugged. "What, like it's hard?"

Luis choked, and stared at his sister. What?

Chara spoke up, "I really want to go to help, I haven't met belladonna and with lots of emotional strength to go for it she wont affect me as much." she said volunteering herself to help

Percy snorted at Ana's statement, then went back to schooling his expression and listening.

Ophelia felt... uncomfortable when Ana looked on her. She still was unsure what she meant. Ophelia looked around trying to see the others expressions, and what they thought. Mostly positive she guessed. "What do you mean?" Ophelia pressed.

Vondila looked at Ana and sighed. "Who do you suggest?"

Salem wrote down the idea and who shouldn't go. Leaving a small list of names. She wanted to know who Ana thought should go.

"Personally, I think the best option is myself and Percy. We can keep each other in check, and keep civil with her. We might be able to talk it out. Plus... I think it's important that he and I aren't on the note." She looked at Ophelia, again. "The incubators, Conejita."

Luis relaxes a little. Okay, that made sense. "You could also send waves, of groups of two."

Percy hummed at the thought. Luis... had a point, but he didn't necessarily want to send magi after magi to Belladonna, despite whatever she actually had up her sleeves. "It might be best to wait a bit. See what actually happens, and how the conversation goes from there. After that, we can make a real plan." He looked over to Von. "I asked if you trusted me, and I intend to keep that trust. I won't let you down."

Ophelia nodded. The incubators- she had kinda forgotten about them. "Do you really think the note means that much?" She asked. She was curious about the note, but was worried what might come of it. "I mean, it looks like an imitation... it's completely different than the other notes we have gotten.."

Vondila nodded, Percy seemed to have talked to Belladona before which would help and Ana was good at keeping people calm. "Okay, you and Percy go and talk to Belladona." She wrote it down on the white board. "As for the note she's trying something else out or like Nessa said she's working with someone." She wrote down names and lines to each image with question marks with the bubble and Percy and Sierra and the start with Chara and Ophelia.

Salem wrote down the two that would talk to Bellaonda. She trusted the pair to deal with this the best they can. "The only two missing from this is Ana and Aeron, who the new kid." She explained. "Aeron has talked to me a few times but thats the only person that makes sense. They have no ties to anyone here." She looked at the note again. Was that why the queen of spades looked more like her then Von? "Before the two of you go off and talk to her I want to give you both some potions, okay?" She looked at both Percy and Ana they wouldn't have a healer so if things went south they could protect themselves. "Only for protection."

Mariana nodded. "That's right. I do think the note was made by Aeron, they're the only Blue Magi I've met so far, and like I said at the beginning, the Sanctuary's wall was blue when we saw the destruction originally." She glanced at Ophelia. "But I do think Bella dictated what it said. Otherwise, Aeron wouldn't have known to put what they did down. They've only met Salem and I, apparently." She smiled at Salem. "I know a lot of your stock was destroyed, but I did want to ask if you had any more of the revival powder. I used one of mine already."

Percy took a deep breath. "I did find something that would incriminate that- that Aeron, or whoever. I showed Ana. I wanted to make sure, first, and I didn't want to deal with it while I was being..." he shook his head so that he didn't have to say anything else on the subject. "I want to confront them, whoever they are, alone. They don't know me, and I'm not sure a familiar face would help them open up, especially if they might have helped Belladonna do this."

Ophelia looked down. She didn't know who this Aeron person was, but they should probably meet them, considering they were apparently working with Belladona. Although this whole talk was making her nervous. Would they end up talking about her like this? It would probably be worse, considering that they all knew her. Ophelia nodded. "I mean that sounds fine I guess.. I don't have any better ideas.."

Vondila nodded. "Okay so we have phase one." She smiled, she felt a bit better. They could do this with no blood shed.

"All the revival powder was lost but I can make some more. Come by in two days and I'll have some." Salem explained. It was dust so it had all been mixed in with everything that was spilled. "I have everything written down Von so you can erase the board."

Mariana nodded. "Of course. Thank you so much." She took a breath, and turned back to Ophelia. "If there's something, anything, bothering you... please, reach out, okay? I'm here for you, Conejita." Ana turned to her brother, stretching her arms above her head. "Do you think Mamá would mind too much if I slept over, Hermanito? I don't think I can sleep at the apartment tonight."

Percy sighed. It felt better to have things out in the open, to have Von trusting him and showing it. Before things had been too tense, but now he was almost comfortable again.

Ophelia nodded at Ana, "of course." she lied. If she ever told Ana it would break her heart, and she couldn't do that, at least not yet. She stood up and streched. Sitting down for so long.. was not that comfortable. "I should be heading home so my mom's don't worry." She waved goodbye before leaving the sanctuary. Once she was outside she let out a large sigh. She had a lot to do.


End file.
